


you're holding me down; you're killing me slow

by maily



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: 25 mins., 7 songs, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, M/M, fthegoldfinch2020: челлендж
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	you're holding me down; you're killing me slow

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36F7t)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/t.goldfinch/playlists/1002) | [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KaKK7EjWBoetb8X1km9ut?si=HO2Pwoz9Rt-GzotXiVXKeA)  



End file.
